Diaphragms and membranes are structures that play a critical role in pressure and temperature sensors. Diaphragms are usually used in pressure sensors such that the pressure is usually measured by detecting and quantifying the deflection of a diaphragm onto which pressure is applied. Diaphragms also help isolate two different media and still allow transmission of pressure from one medium to another. This is normally done to protect a pressure-sensing element from an incompatible environment by encapsulating the sensor in a housing that is filled with a neutral fluid such as silicone oil. The external pressure is transmitted to the oil, and therefore to the pressure sensor, through the membrane. The membrane also functions to “isolate” one environment from the other. Typically, the diaphragms and isolation membranes are attached to the housing by methods such as welding, brazing, machined in, or stamped and adhesively bonded. Typically, these attachment methods cause the final structure stress. In addition, these attachment methods are difficult to implement when the application requires very small diaphragms or membranes (i.e., diaphragms and membranes having very small diameters, or sizes). An example of such applications is implantable medical catheters used to measure pressure inside the body.